


Good Vibrations

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, In Public, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye likes to play with her new abilities, especially in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'vibrations'. Drabbletag 6 on livejournal.

Jemma gripped the arm rests of the chair. Biting down on her lip she whimpered. Her breathing was shallow and she was unable to follow the conversation.  

Bobbi, who was sitting next to her, leaned over and whispered, “Are you okay? You look… weird.”  

All Jemma could do was nod, forcing a smile. She felt like she’d explode any second. She would come right there in the middle of a debriefing. Sweat tickled at the hairline on Jemma’s forehead. Then another wave hit her. It began with a low vibrating sensation between her legs. It was a steady pulsation against her clit, totally manageable. But then it went further. Skye had made sure both her holes were filled with toys before they’d gone to the conference room. So now the toy in her pussy started to vibrate, shortly followed by the other one.   

Jemma moaned. “Stomach flu,” she said to Bobbi apologetically.  

The intensity grew, flattened and increased again. Skye used her telekinesis power to move the toys inside her slightly. Jemma yelped - no chance of holding it back - her tights tensed and she rubbed herself as inconspicuously as possible against the chair.

  When Jemma looked across the table, Skye was smirking faintly. Jemma knew how much Skye loved to use her new abilities to make her come in public without even touching her.

  The vibrations stopped suddenly and left her hanging on the verge of her orgasm. Jemma growled. Skye would suffer for that later.

  The End


End file.
